knightsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ciara
Ciara is a main character in Knight Squad. She is secretly The Princess of Astoria living a double life as Ciara. She uses the Ciara identity in order to pursue her dream of becoming a knight because her father won't allow her to become a knight for her safety. She uses a magical ring to transform between Ciara and The Princess. She is portrayed by Daniella Perkins. Personality Ciara is strong and confident. Despite being a princess who would normally need protection, Ciara is training to become a knight so that she can lead battles to fight for Astoria.Ciara is enthusiastic and full of energy, as she shows being the leader of Phoenix Squad. Ciara is very competitive as seen in the way she tries to outshine the Kraken Squad. She is a great leader and wants to build her squad based on teamwork and trust. Biography Ciara was born as the Princess of Astoria. She is the daughter of The King. She has an older sister who is currently in a battle against their enemy, Riker and his army. Ever since she was a little girl, Ciara didn't want to be just the princess. She wanted to become a knight so that she can fight for Astoria. However, whenever she asks her father to let her train as a knight, The King refuses because he wants the Princess to be safe. In order to pursue her dream of becoming a knight, the princess discovered that she could use her magical ring to transform in a way that no one would be able to tell that she is the princess. She used the ring to transform into Ciara to secretly enroll in Knight School as Ciara. Because of her enthusiasm and skills at Knight School, Ciara has grown to become the leader of Phoenix Squad. No one else knows that she uses the ring to transform between Ciara and The Princess - until Arc joins Knight School. Season 1 In Opening Knight, Ciara welcomes Arc, the new knight in training to the Phoenix Squad. Ciara's secret double life is compromised when Arc steals one of the Princess's tiaras and later notices that Ciara is wearing the same ring as The Princess. Arc figures out that the Princess uses the ring to transform into Ciara. Ciara also discovers that Arc is pretending to be of the Dragon Blood heritage so that he can be a knight. After realizing that they both want to become knights against the rules, they agree to keep each other's secrets. After a challenge from Sage, Ciara leads Phoenix Squad in a dangerous quest to get back Sir Gareth's Golden Dagger from the Goblin. Before the mission, Ciara discovers that Arc is the thief who stole her tiara. She kicks him out of the squad but lets him back in when Arc comes to help them fight. Trivia *She is secretly a princess. *Her father does not approve of her desire to become a knight. *Her ring enables her to switch between identities. *She is very flexible. *She has a feud with Sage. *Until this year, Ciara has been sleeping in a crib her entire life. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers